naruto el necron
by ashsharingan
Summary: Naruto escapa de una turba que quiere matarle y se encuentra con una antigua ciudad que conducirá de nuevo a la gloria por su propio camino; pésimo sumario lo se, no soy muy bueno; cold naruto, godlike naruto; clasificación T por si acaso
1. raza antigua

**bueno, queridos lectores esta es una invención mía que se me ocurrió cuando leía Warhammer (los necrones) y se me ocurrió ponerlo en el mundo de Naruto que lo disfrutéis**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o los caracteres de Warhammer**

* * *

Naruto estaba corriendo por su vida otra vez y solo esperaba alejarse de esa turba de asesinos cuando llegó al bosque que tanto le había guardado mucho tiempo o todo el tiempo de vida que tenía el chico, mentalmente se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto cuando en un mal resbalón cayó de bruces a un hoyo y se perdió en la vista, la gente cuando llegó allí empezaron a proclamar que el demonio estaba muerto, pero lo que no sabían cuando se fueron es que la cueva donde entró Naruto eran las catacumbas de Tur'abiss que antaño sirbieron de resguardo a miles de máquinas de un odio mortal a los seres vivos, por lo que no sabían el mal que habían levantado inconscientemente

**en la cueva**

Naruto despertó en un lugar muy extraño puesto que no sabía leer las inscripciones de esas paredes y mentalmente se dijo si algún día le encontrarían sano y salvo en esas cuevas así que siguió avanzando y encontró una ciudad de monolitos extraños con inscripciones raras, algunos monolitos eran gigantes otros que habían un espacio enorme en el suelo y otros que estaban medio levantados así que se dirigió al monolito mas cercano y empezó a leer

"aquel que domine estos elementos será el portador de una antigua era puesta a su mando" a Naruto le sorprendió que pudiese entenderlo puesto que en la academia no enseñaban esta clase de lengua y la tradujo

"aquel que domine estos elementos será el portador de una antigua era puesta a su mando" Naruto repitió acariciando las letras y oyó una voz en su cabeza y luego se desmayó

**en el paisaje mental de Naruto**

Naruto se levantó en una cloaca y mentalmente se preguntaba que hacía un papel ahí y sin mas se dispuso a arrancarlo pero se preguntó que podía pasar hasta que oyó estas palabras

**"arranca solo hasta la mitad de esta hoja y lidera a nuestra especie a donde tu quieras pero llévanos a la gloria"**dijo esa voz en su cabeza

así que se dispuso a arrancar el papel y el Kyuubi se despertó cuando oyó a alguien que rasga una hoja de papel y miró a la puerta de su jaula, mentalmente se preguntaban donde estaban los padres de este palo de golf que sin duda vendrían a liberar a su hijo de su control mental pero no había padres en ningún indicio de todo su paisaje mental así que sin mas esperó a que su carcelero hiciese su trabajo y cuando terminó solo veía que solo podía salir por un tiempo libre hacia afuera cosa que le preguntó

**"mocoso, ¿por qué no arrancas todo el papel y me dejas fuera del todo?"** preguntó con voz amable pero muy peligrosa

"porque la voz en mi cabeza lo dice" dice el niño rubio

el Kyuubi se extraño, demonios, ahora si que estaba confundido solo que le dijo

**"mortal, yo no he estado despierto en mucho tiempo, ¿me puedes decir quien te ha dicho que me dejes medio libre?" **dice con una voz mas calmada el zorro

**"simple, he sido yo"** dice un ser espectral con apariencias de negro mortal con una túnicas de la muerte misma y una voz de muerte absoluta que los dos se dirigieron con miedo

"¿q-q-quien eres tu?" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

**"yo soy una manifestación de los dioses de C'tan y te puedo garantizar que tu eres nuestro elegido para liderarnos a la batalla y a la gloria de nuestra especie, pero seguiremos tu camino, donde vayas iremos nosotros"**dice el ser espectral y entonces Naruto se acordó de la antigua escritura y mentalmente estaba saltando de alegría por tener a alguien que este a su servicio y dijo

"genial, un paso mas para ser hokage -ttebayo" dijo Naruto saltando de alegría pero el Kyuubi aun no se creería que una raza antigua lo llevaría un niño cualquiera así que dijo

**"¿cual es el truco?" **dice el Kyuubi

**"no hay ningún truco nueve colas, simplemente el niño va a liderarnos por el camino que desee y nosotros fielmente le seguiremos aunque tendrá que perder unas pocas de sus emociones para ganar mas inteligencia"**dice la criatura **"¿entonces aceptas?"**

"pues claro -ttebayo, da igual que pierda alguna de mis emociones si así gano mas inteligencia para proteger a mis seres queridos, que así sea" dice naruto

**"pues entonces pacto sellado, ah se me olvidaba, sufrirrás un dolor de cabeza al principio muy doloroso pero luego recordaras todo y todos los que somos"**dice la criatura desapareciendo en el horizonte y Naruto se despertó

**en el mundo real**

Naruto se despertó y vio el antiguo monolito y se dispuso a reactivarlo pero le sacudió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le tumbó y toda la memoria de los necrones se le vino a la cabeza

cuando cesó el dolor luego se encontró que no podía reactivar el monolito o algunos necrones sin energía con lo cual empezó a buscar a los escarabajos constructores, cuando los encontró, los reactivó y estos dijeron

"¿que desea el nuevo amo?" dijo un escarabajo

"solo por ahora generadores de plasma y energía, y una guadaña de líder necron para teletransportarme a una zona que nos vendrá muy bien con los generadores de termoplasma mas avanzados, así que a trabajar" los escarabajos empezaron a trabajar en los generadores de plasma y en los de energía y algunos le dirigieron al archivo prohibido donde los líderes guardan sus artefactos

cuando llegaron, Naruto y Kyuubi se quedaron impresionados de que los 9 artefactos (guadaña incluida) estaban sin tocar desde el cronometrón hasta el sudario de pesadillas pero no podían hacer funcionar los artefactos sin energía así que solo portaron por ahora la guadaña necrona y Naruto se teletransportó a Konoha otra vez

**en la oficina del hokage**

Sarutobi no era un hombre feliz, Naruto había desaparecido en un hoyo negro y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para traer a Naruto de vuelta pero todo lo que quedaba era una chaqueta naranja en el fondo del hoyo y es mas, varios AMBU habían atentado contra la vida del chico no habían aparecido de nuevo, es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado con lo cual mando mas AMBU a por ellos pero no consiguieron encontrarlos e Hiruzen se quedó nerviosísimo, solo faltaba que alguien de la nada apareciese

pensado y hecho

en una luz verde los AMBU pensaron que era un ataque al hokage e intentaron intervenir pero Hiruzen les calmo cuando oyeron una voz que decía

"oye viejo, ¿esta es la bienvenida que se me da? estoy un poco decepcionado" dice Naruto fingiendo tontería que solo Kyuubi y los necrones se les dio a conocer

"¿naruto?" dijo el sandaime

"si, ese soy yo" dice Naruto

"¿pero como...?" no llegó a terminar cuando Naruto se puso serio

"mejor que no preguntes, viejo" dice Naruto volviendo a ponerse alegre

"pero ¿como has logrado sobrevivir a esa caída? ¿como has logrado aparecer de la nada? y lo mas importante ¿donde has estado?" Naruto suspiro al comportamiento del anciano y dijo

"saca a tus ambus de aquí y déjanos solos" dice Naruto y ya cuando está todo hecho Naruto puso un dispositivo de absorción de sonido con el cual no se oiría nada en un radio de 20 metros excepto en los dos hablantes

"Naruto ¿que es eso?" dijo el viejo

"esto va a ser una historia larga, viejo" dijo y procedió a contarle todo lo que había visto en la cueva

ya digerido toda la historia Hiruzen miró a su nieto sustituto con asombro y algo de temor pero le calmó diciendo que no buscaba venganza sino protección cosa que le pidió que guardase en secreto lo máximo posible hasta que sus generadores necesitasen otra fuente de alimentación porque Konoha era muy rica en depósitos de chatarra ocultos que los generadores de termoplasma necesitaban para funcionar y dijo que para los exámenes chunin tendría que revelarles toda la historia a medias cosa que gustosamente aceptó

"Naruto" dice el anciano

"¿si?" dice Naruto

"necesito que guardes los necrones hasta que verdaderamente los necesitamos ¿cuantas fuerzas tienes?" dice el anciano

"pues tengo: 125 guerreros normales, 100 inmortales, 1000 espectros, 160 desolladores, 200 parias, 12000 escarabajos constructores, 9 arañas necronas, 4 monolitos, 150 destructores, 150 destructores pesados y 20 señores destructores" dice Naruto sorprendiendo al anciano

"fiiiuuuuu" silba en anciano "tienes ahí un verdadero ejército"

"solo están activados 15 escarabajos constructores cosa que ahora están construyendo mis generadores y defensas por si alguien se le ocurre atacar y los generadores es para activar el ejercito y los monolitos correspondientes" dice Naruto

"cuéntame que hacen cada uno de los soldados necrones" dice Hiruzen

"pues los necrones normales son eficaces contra los genin y chunin bajos pero débiles a rangos mas altos; los inmortales están diseñados para matar en un disparo desde lejos y desde cerca; los espectros pueden abandonar el universo material por un tiempo para explorar el terreno, por eso solo se utilizan en exploraciones pero esto les impiden atacar, solo pueden atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y son muy eficaces en corta distancia tanto que te pueden matar de un solo golpe de garras; los desolladores son seres que se impregnan la carne de sus oponentes para crear temor y así poder contra el enemigo mejor y se pueden teletransportar al campo de batalla directamente; los parias son como vampiros que chupan la energía vital de sus oponentes y por ellos los hacen unos enemigos mortales; las arañas necronas quizás es la unidad mas fuerte que tengamos después del monolito puesto que puede desplegar escarabajos que devoran el metal de las armas y dejan al enemigo indefenso y también pueden cosechar los cuerpos para que se despliegen en el campo de batalla para que no tenga que hacerlo el monolito; el monolito es la unidad mas fuerte en toda su gloria necrona puesto que es un edificio que puede desplazarse y disparar una tormenta de rayos atomizadores sobre los enemigos para dejarlos muertos completamente de un cañonazo que puede destruir una aldea oculta entera y mucho mas, en si es la unidad mas fuerte de los necrones; los destructores van en cuerpos anti gravitatorios y se mueven destrozando a los genin y chunin que están en su zona de tiro pero los jounin se encargan los pesados y los señoriales de los kages" dice respirando muy agitádamente puesto que tuvo que dar un largo discurso

"ese monolito del que hablas ¿funciona también como un cuartel general?" dice el anciano

"si" dice rotundamente Naruto

"creo que tienes que ir a la academia y ser la carta de triunfo para cierto sanin renegado que tengo en mente" dice Hiruzen

"bueno, si eso es todo me voy a la academia" dice Naruto

_"estos últimos días de academia, van a ser muy interesantes" _piensa Hiruzen mientras volvía a su enemigo mortal, el papeleo

* * *

**bueno queridos lectores, esta es mi historia, a ver que os parece, comentad por favor **

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	2. la masacre Uchiha

**bueno queridos lectores aquí estoy con otra historia y no se os olvide comentar por favor, yo ya no actualizaré hasta Agosto ninguna de estas historias mas puesto que mañana me voy ya a la playa y no me veréis ni el pelo hasta Agosto**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o los caracteres de Warhammer**

* * *

**en la academia**

Sasuke acababa de ser escoltado por Itachi (aun no ha sucedido la masacre Uchiha) a su clase para por fin terminar la academia y convertirse en un genin de la hoja pero no esperaba el chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta

llevaba jeans negros con rayas verdes y también llevaba una camiseta de negro con lo que parecía un corazón artificial de verde y una máscara color avellana juntado con color arena que daba una mirada que decía claramente 'te destruiré' junto con zapatillas de negro con pintas de verde y una capa de negro que parecía que era mas vieja que el propio hokage actual con un simbolo muy raro en el pecho (símbolo necron)

"disculpe, pero ¿quien es usted y que hace aquí?" pregunta Sasuke inocentemente

"soy alguien que tu ya conoces como Naruto Uzumaki" dice Naruto retirándose la máscara

"¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿e-eres tu?!" dice Sasuke sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra

"ese soy yo" confirma Naruto

"p-p-pero ¿que te ha pasado?" dice aun en shock Sasuke

"eso es mi secreto" dice Naruto y Sasuke no quiso investigar mas sobre el tema así que se calló aun intentando procesar los datos sobre su cabeza

cuando entraron el la clase a los alumnos les costó reconocer al alumno correspondiente a Naruto Uzumaki puesto que no veían naranja por ningún sitio cuando el que acompañaba a Sasuke se quitó la máscara y nadie lo volvió a reconocer pero Sikamaru siendo el listo le dijo

"¡¿Naruto?!" toda la clase tuvo reacciones similares incluido a los maestros qu acababan de entar por la puerta que eran Iruka y Mizuki que no daba a basto a lo que estaba oyendo

"si, soy yo" dijo Naruto y todos los alumnos tuvieron que pellizcarse para comprobar que esto no era una pesadilla y Naruto por fin los había superado pero para mala suerte de ellos no lo era

"NARUTO-BAKA, DEJA CAER EL HENGE Y PENSAR QUE ERES MAS COOL QUE SASUKE-KUN" todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el grito que pegó el mono aullador de la clase pero para sorpresa de todos NAruto simplemente la ignoró y se sentó al lado de Sasuke cosa que eso la enfureció mas y estaba a punto de gritar pero Iruka y Mizuki la interrumpieron

"¡Sakura, cállate!" gritaron los dos maestros al mismo tiempo con el jutsu cabezón

_"diablos, ese mocoso demonio a cambiado, pero no soportaría los gritos de esa perra una vez mas, ay, mis pobres oídos" _piensa Mizuki

"bueno, clase hoy vamos a dar historia de Konoha así que callaos y abrid los libros por (bla bla bla)"

todos los alumnos gimieron pero obedecieron

**ya a la salida de la academia**

"Sasuke" llama Naruto

"¡si?" dice Sasuke

"¿puedo acompañarte a casa?" dice Naruto

"claro" dice Sasuke

**en el complejo Uchiha**

Sasuke y Naruto estaban corriendo alegremente por los callejones de el complejo cuando algo les llamo la atención y ¡fue sangre!, Sasuke estaba horrorizado de que alguien externo tuviese que ver con esto y finalmente alguien pudiera matarles pero Naruto estaba llamando a alguien y Sasuke se aterró cuando en una luz verde estaban cuatro maquinas humanas que se parecían mucho a cuatro señores cuando Naruto dijo

"apresurémonos Sasuke, o mataran a tus padres" dice haciendo que Sasuke recupere la compostura y les dirija a casa de sus padres esperando encontrarles con vida cuando vieron a Itachi malherido

"¡¿Nii-san?! ¡¿que pasó?!" pregunta frenético Sasuke

"Madara... el..." no llegó a terminar cuando se desmayó y Sasuke entró en pánico

"Sasuke no temas, solo está inconsciente" dice Naruto calmando a Sasuke "mierda, ¿donde están los refuerzos que dijiste, Cripher?"

"¿a quién le hablas?" dice Sasuke

"a nuestro Van-guar" dice confundiendo a Sasuke

"¿Van-guar? ¿quien es eso?" dice Sasuke

"el que nos va a salvar el pellejo y posiblemente a todos los de tu clan" dice Naruto "de prisa, creo que el asesino ha llegado a casa de tus padres"

Sasuke no necesitaba mas motivación cuando Naruto sintió un chakra maléfico como el inmaterium que manipulaban los necrones para darles vida y Naruto sintió que alguien manipulaba a una marioneta y empezó a correr después de Sasuke

cuando llegaron oyeron un grito ahogado proveniente de la madre de Sasuke cosa que eso le heló las venas y Naruto dijo

"a este paso los mataran" dice cogiendo a Sasuke "agárrate" y antes de que pudiese replicar los envolvió una luz verde y fueron a parar a casa de sus padres en un instante

**con Mikoto y Fugaku**

ambos padres de Sasuke estaban corriendo por sus vidas y cagados de miedo puro puesto que han visto como el clan a caído en manos de Itachi (aun no saben quien es) y por eso estaban corriendo como alma se lleva el diablo cuando Itachi les acorraló

"por fin os tengo" decía el impostor

"itachi ¿por que estas haciendo esto?" dice Fugaku cuando alguien apareció en una luz verde y empezó a disparar rayos verdes extraños con un arma que no habían visto nunca pero algo les saco de sus pensamientos

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, ¿estáis bien?" dice Sasuke temblando de miedo

"¡¿Sasuke, que diablos haces aquí?! ¡vete!" dice Mikoto estresada pero alegrada de que Sasuke estuviese bien

"¡¿quien eres tu, impostor?!" dice Sasuke confundiendo a ambos padres

"¿que quieres decir Sasuke?" dice Fugaku

"el verdadero Itachi está malherido en una enfermería con unos señores muy raros que Naruto invocó" dice abriéndoles los ojos a ambos padres por el repentino cambio de los acontecimientos y por varias razones mas

mientras tanto con Naruto

'maldita sea, Cripher, ¿que artefacto posees que esté activado?' dice Naruto

'no muchos mi señor tan solo en pulso lunar-solar' dice Cripher

"mierda, este rival no es fácil y la araña necrona no vendrá hasta que haya cosechado todos los cuerpos" dice Naruto confundiendo a todos

"¿cosechando cuerpos?" dice el Itachi impostor

"¿araña necrona? ¿que es eso?" dice Mikoto

"guau, Naruto no me dijiste que fueras así de cool" dice Sasuke ignorando las miradas que le estaban dando

"bueno, acabaré contigo niño" dice Itachi abalanzándose sobre el

"no lo creo, **filacteria" **grita Naruto y millones de escarabajos microscópicos empezaron a devorar el cuerpo del impostor hasta los huesos y finalmente vieron el aspecto del impostor cuando una nube de humo se alzó en su cuerpo y cuando se extinguió quedó una persona bastante parecida a Fugaku

"¿Shisui?" preguntó Fugaku y Naruto guardó su filacteria cuando oyeron una voz

"ja ja ja ja quien iba a pensar que el infame Shisui masacraría a todo su clan y que un niño le vencería" dice la voz materializándose con un Kamui y dejando las caras pasmadas del todo

"¡¿Madara Uchiha?!" preguntó todo el mundo excepto Naruto

"si, y vaya, aquí tenemos al nueve colas, interesante" dice Madara

'Cripher, ¿cuanta energía tenemos?' dice Naruto activando su link mental con su Van-guar

'poca, muy poca señor, apenas tenemos lo suficiente contra ese tipo y me temo que no llegará así que salga de ahí, señor' dice Cripher

justo en ese instante aparece una monstruosidad que atemorizó a todo el mundo y empezó a elevar la esperanza de Naruto cuando se le ocurrió un plan

'Cripher, ¿aun tenemos el pulso lunar-solar?' dice Naruto

'si, pero no funcionará como es debido si no desviamos la energía restante de reserva para despertar a nuevos necrones y con su sharingan señor podría veros si no funciona como es debido' informa Cripher

'hazlo'

'pero señor, tardaremos días en reactivar mas necrones'

'no me importa, tu hazlo'

'si señor, activando plena potencia pulso lunar-solar'

ya fuera del link mental, Naruto se puso su máscara y Madara se burlo de el

"oh, mira el niño se pone machito, ¿que vas a hacer?"

"esto no es una máscara para ponerse duro, es una máscara para poder ver a través de la luz que te voy a enviar" dice abriéndole los ojos a Madara y se empezó a cubrir cuando un destello de energía cósmica se hizo presente y empezó a ir a través de todo el complejo y alertando a todos los ciudadanos y AMBU que el hokage vio y envió a investigar

mientras tanto Naruto cogió a los Uchihas restantes con vida (menos Madara) y los tele-trasportó a la base mientras que Madara escapó de allí como pudo y transportaron la araña necrona con todos los cuerpos de los Uchihas y a los cuatro parias que estaban con ella y con Itachi cuando todos despertaron y alucinaron con el paisaje actual

era un paisaje completamente de 4 monolitos raros que uno estaba hundido en la tierra completamente y Naruto parecía dejar su guadaña y hablkar con un ser extraño

"Cripher, hemos gastado mucha energía, ¿donde están los heridos?"

"creo que todos los que trajo la araña están todos muertos a diferencia de una mujer y una niña que salvamos, aparte del joven que nuestros parias trajeron, en total son tres los supervivientes y debido a nuestra energía no podemos ayudar a mas" dice Cripher

"mierda, gracias por el informe Cripher, sigue trabajando" suspira Naruto y se acercó a la enfermería con todos siguiéndole

entraron el una sala donde una niña empezaba a abrir los ojos

"¿donde estoy?" pregunta la niña

"en nuestra enfermería de soldados, como los parias son fusión de carne y metal entonces necesitamos medicamentos humanos para ellos"

"¿parias?" vuelve a preguntar la niña pero algo la hizo clic "¡¿donde esta mi madre?!"

"¿que?" dice confundido Naruto

"solo pido donde está mi mama" dice la niña

"bueno, niña hemos salvado a una mujer también de la masacre, espero que sea tu madre" dice Naruto

"en primer lugar me llamo Satomi, y en segundo lugar por favor llévame a ella" dice ahora la llamada Satomi

"no hará falta, mi Van-guar, ya la está trayendo" dice Naruto

"¿Van-guar?" dice la niña Satomi

Naruto iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió y una mujer idéntica a la niña entro en la sala

"¿Satomi?" dice la mujer

"¿mama?" dice Satomi

"esto parece un reencuentro familiar, os dejaré solos" dice Naruto con Satomi y la mujer abrazándose y llorando por lo que han pasado

ya afuera

"parece que queréis algunas respuestas" dice Naruto con los otros asintiendo

"bueno, yo soy el líder de toda una especie llamada necrones..." y empezó a contar toda su historia (no voy a escribier toda la historia de nuevo porque soy vago)

cuando terminó, los otros tenían que digerir toda la información y la verdad, Mikoto no esperaba esto del hijo de Minato y de Kushina

"voy a tele-transportarnos de nuevo a la oficina del hokage, ¿de acuerdo?" dice y todos asintieron

"vamos" dice con una luz verde cubriéndolos y yéndose a la oficina del hokage

en la oficina del hokage todos terminaron su informe y Hiruzen estaba muy agradecido de que por lo menos había Uchihas supervivientes y por lo que el clan Uchiha será capaz de rehacerse con lo cual despidió a los Uchihas pero Fugaku dijo

"hokage-sama solicito una adopción del clan Uchiha para Naruto Uzumaki, se ha ganado mi respeto y mi amistad" dice Fugaku sorprendiendo a todos en la sala

"¿Naruto, tu quieres eso?" dice el Sandaime

"no veo el problema, siempre y cuando me traten bien" dice Naruto

"pues concebido" dice con un dejo de alegría por fin en Naruto porque se le veía una lágrima deslizándose por su rostro aunque su rostro era impasible

"vamos al complejo, hijo" y Naruto no dijo nada sino que otra lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y se fue con ellos mientras Sasuke dijo "tengo un nuevo Nii-san" todo el rato y cuando se fueron Hiruzen pensó

_"ya tienes una nueva familia, Naruto"_

* * *

**bien, queridos lectores, este será el último capítulo en todas mis historias que actualize finalmente porque dentro de 24 horas me voy a la playa y finalmente puedo disfrutar del verano, por favor no se os olvide comentar**

**hasta Agosto, que es hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	3. invocación del nightbriger

**bueno queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo pecado actualizar pero he estado concentrado en otras historias y por eso no le podido actualizar pero ahora todas mis historias tienen prioridad muy alta debido a mi ausencia y no os preocupéis mas que si no se me da un problema gordo no dejaré de actualizar, por favor no se os olvide comentar**

**renuncia no soy dueño de Warhammer o Naruto**

**NOTA: esto no es un crossover**

* * *

cuando Naruto fue a casa de los Uchiha y les dijo que había investigado sobre los cadáveres que dejó Shishui a Fugaku casi va a casa de Danzo y le iba a dar un pedazo de su mente, ¡a puño vivo!, afortunadamente Naruto fue capaz de detenerlo con estás palabras ' si vas a vengarte de algo asegúrate de que tienes pruebas suficientes para acusarle, yo cogí todos los cuerpos de los Uchiha muertos y maté a sangre fría con mis parias a sus soldados RAIZ, así que no vas a tener ningún voto si no tienes ninguna prueba en el consejo para deshacerte de Danzo' Fugaku se impresionó a estas palabras y rápidamente reflexionó sobre el engaño de los dos en una sola vez, primero Shishui disfrazado de Itachi y luego Danzo jugando a los niños buenos para que así no sospechase, hizo una nota mental para seguir los consejos de Naruto mientras que este se había ido al cementerio de pirámides monolíticas con el permiso de su nueva familia y con su teletrasporte para así saber cuanta energía habían perdido en la batalla contra ese hombre enmascarado y contra Shishui

"Cripther, infórmame de la energía restante, si queda poca entonces deberemos mandar los escarabajos que nos quedan para hacer los generadores que nos quedan y de paso hacer los de termo-plasma para añadir reservas a nuestras energías"

"pues verá señor, como usaste tanta energía nos hemos quedado sin la principal y estamos en reserva, si este problema no se resuelve temprano que podían dar a una crisis energética tan drástica que para los próximos eones no podremos levantarnos" informa Cripther

"ya veo, pues bien envía doce escarabajos para que construyan los generadores de termo-plasma en el distrito Uchiha, tres para que construyan nuestros generadores y dieciocho que vayan a capturar los puntos estratégicos fuera de la aldea y que construyan obeliscos para que nuestra energía vaya mas rápido junto con los edificios" ordena Naruto

"todo lo que pida nuestro líder" dice lealmente Cripther

mientras este se fue a una sala grande y empezó a hacer señales de manos, se mordió un pulgar para sacar sangre y derramó un líquido verdoso sobre el suelo, lo juntó con su mano con el pulgar mordido y se empezó a hacer negro el líquido y hacerse un agugero en el suelo con lo que dijo **"invocación prohibida: convocación del portador de la noche" **

una sombra emergió de los confines de ese agujero negro y empezó a tomar la forma de un típico ángel de la muerte con una guadaña en la mano izquierda aunque era diestra y zurda a la vez, también tenía un cuerpo decrepito sin pies con un manto negro que parecían ropas muy antiguas y rasgadas con un símbolo en su espalda que parecía que brillaba con luz propia verde y esta sombra le dijo

**"yo soy el que lleva la oscuridad al campo de batalla, yo soy el que trae las tinieblas al mundo y soy el que traigo desesperación a los corazones de los vivos, soy el portador de la noche también llamado Nightbriger dime mortal ¿para que me invocas? ¿es que acaso quieres morir?" **pregunta el portador de la noche

"bueno teniendo en cuenta que soy el líder de este grupo de necrones en este planeta entonces tengo todo el derecho a llamarte temporalmente mientras mi energía no se agote" dijo Naruto inmutable mientras que la voz del Nightbriger se hizo mortal y muy peligrosa, para todos aquellos que estuvieran con emociones ya hubiesen intentado escapar de terror pero Naruto no se inmutó

**"¡¿un humano comandando a los necrones?! eso es indigno e impropio de las razas, ni siquiera sabes cuantos dioses se compone C'tan, solo si me contestas a eso podré saber si eres un humano o si eres un adorador necron y yo mismo te probaré para ver si eres digno de ser un líder necron o si solo serás un simple peón ¿me has oído?" **pregunta el portador de la noche

"C'tan es un mismo dios con conciencia que se divide en cuatro entidades que son el embaucador que lleva su capacidad de engañar incluso al espíritu, la mente, el instinto y el cuerpo; luego estás tu que eres el Nightbriger o portador de la noche que llevas la capacidad de traer el miedo, la tristeza y el odio a los corazones de los vivos; después esta el dragón vacío que es el que me informó que yo era el elegido por el para liderar a la raza necrona a la gloria de nuevo para así vivir libres, este espectro del dios de C'tan lleva la capacidad de convertir la materia inerte en materia viva y poseer a otras formas de vida; finalmente el Outcast que se cree que esta entidad controla las acciones de C'tan, pero eso ni siquiera los necrones lo saben; y con respecto al dragón vacío puede tomar la forma de un dragón sin ojos o tomar tu forma" dice Naruto sin emociones

el portador de la noche se sorprendió y pronto comprendió que lo que decía era cierto así que respondió

**"así que es cierto que tu eres el líder de los necrones en este planeta pero ¿para que me has invocado?"** pregunta el Nightbriger

"quería saber si hay mas monolitos fuera de la aldea de Konoha" dice Naruto sin inmutarse

**"pues para responder a tu pregunta, si, hay mas y muchos necrones enterrados con ellos, solo lograrás despertarlos si tienes tu energía y tu sangre en coordinación perfecta para así poder despertarlos, a ellos y a los monolitos, en respuesta para la pregunta que vas a hacer hay diez monolitos en lo que vosotros llamas el país del rayo; cinco están en el país del agua ; uno en el país del viento y cuatro están en el país de la tierra" **dice el Nightbriger

Naruto silba pero mantuvo el carácter serio, en verdad Naruto estaba muy sorprendido por como los monolitos se esparcieron a los cuatro vientos pero sabía que por desgracia necesitaría muchos generadores tanto de termo-plasma como normales, miles de escarabajos constructores y sobre todo muchos obeliscos y mucha energía pero el Nightbriger le respondió

**"por si sirve de ayuda tengo que decir que hay un generador gigantesco como un rascacielos de termo-plasma energética y con eso obtendrás energía ilimitada para tus soldados necrones y así poder vivir en paz pero solo tu puedes reactivarlo, por desgracia solo puedes hacerlo si recurres al poder de este mundo como el sabio lo hizo una vez"** informa el Nightbriger y Naruto levantando una ceja en confusión hasta que comprendió sorprendido pero no lo hizo presente

"ya lo entiendo, tengo que encontrar los ojos del sabio y trasplantarlos a mis ojos para así poder reactivar el generador de crío-plasma" dice Naruto hasta que se arrodilló por el cansancio de mantener a la invocación activa todo el rato

**"nuestro tiempo es corto pero te diré una cosa: el sharingan puede evolucionar al rinnegan si se entrena demasiado puesto que si te lo trasplantas la propia energía de los necrones hará que se EMS (eterno mangekyou sharingan) y te quite toda la ceguera además de que lo suba al último nivel, pero el rinnegan tendrás que levantarlo tu en una situación de muerte y desplegar todo tu poder a los ojos solo así se desbloqueará"** dice el Nightbriger

Naruto asintió y tras la bendición del Nightbriger desactivó la invocación que esta se volvió a hundir en su propio agujero que creo para que el suelo volviese a su estado normal, solo Naruto podía pensar en una cosa

esto podría convertirse en un infierno cuando se lo diga a su padre adoptivo

así que partió de nuevo a su casa con los escarabajos constructores para construir los generadores que le faltaban para no entrar en crisis energética y para construir en los puntos estratégicos obeliscos para que vayan mas rápido a la construcción y el aumento de energía cuando se dirigió a su casa nueva para hablar con su familia adoptiva

* * *

**bueno queridos lectores solo tengo que decir que lo siento muchísimo por la gran espera que habéis tenido que pasar pero ya estoy de vuelta y la otra cosa es que no os olvidéis por favor de comentar**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
